Showdown
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia and Cedric, along with the Protectors, Merlin, Greylock, and several other familiar companions, face off against Imaldrina and Galiviano in order to save their kingdom. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.) [Plenty more characters in here than tagged! :D]


Showdown

Summary: Sofia and Cedric, along with the Protectors, Merlin, Greylock, and several other familiar companions, face off against Imaldrina and Galiviano in order to save their kingdom. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: I hope you're ready for this battle. There will be a few surprises in here, especially one rather unexpected outcome (at least in my opinion; I didn't even see it coming when I first outlined the story months ago, so that's saying something, lol). Just four more stories remain of Beyond Enchancia! The _biggest_ surprise is yet to come. 😉

*Twenty-Third Story/Episode 23*

"Ah, Princess Sofia," Orion greeted warmly as she, Cedric, and Wormwood approached the group once more. "We'd wondered where you'd gone. I'm pleased to inform you that we now have a plan."

"We do?" Sofia asked, intrigued. "What's the plan?"

"You still have your Necessi-Key with you?" Chrysta wondered as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…" Sofia blinked and fished the small tool from her pocket. "But… This is supposed to create a door to get us into rooms. How is this going to get us past the barrier?"

"You can create a door _in_ the barrier," Vega informed her, seeing the princess's face light up in realization. "It's not done nearly as often as using walls, trees, and other surfaces, but it _will_ work. And it will get us into the kingdom, past the barrier they've created."

"And what's _inside_ the barrier?" Cedric inquired, folding his arms. "Anything harmful, do you think?"

"Highly doubtful," Merlin acknowledged. "If nothing else, think of it this way: these two are seeking revenge on the both of you. They've seized the kingdom to draw you here. They anticipate that you'll seek them out to exact your own revenge. This isn't about Enchancia. It's about Princess Sofia and Cedric the Great." He cleared his throat before shrugging. "All that aside, the barrier you see is just that: a barrier. That red haze around the castle is nothing more than an illusion, meant to appear imposing and sinister."

"How do you know?" Sofia frowned.

"I'm Merlin, dear girl." He grinned playfully. "I know magic better than anything."

"It's true," Greylock confirmed enthusiastically, smiling sheepishly as Cedric rolled his eyes. He then leaned over and whispered to the other sorcerer, "Oh, like _you_ weren't in the Merlin Fanclub when we were little too?"

Cedric brushed him aside and turned toward Orion. "So, after Sofia uses her key to craft a door to get us past the barrier, what happens next?"

Orion folded his arms. "My assumption is that the barrier will remain intact in order to separate us from the outside influence," the Windwalker explained. "We will likely be able to make it through the village and even to the castle before they catch on. We Protectors will distract them while the rest of you make your way into the castle." He glanced toward Sofia. "Is there an alternate route inside other than the front doors?"

She nodded. "There are a lot of secret passages leading into the castle." She gasped thoughtfully. "In fact… I may have a better idea for getting in." She grasped her amulet before looking at Cedric. "I'm going to call Minimus and Skye."

"Whatever for?" He blinked.

"You'll see." She turned back to the other Protectors. "If we do this, we have to work quickly. There are a lot of people in danger at this point, and I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"We agree, Sofia," Vega told her with a calm tone. "Once we get to the castle, I predict that this point is when the two villains will try to attack." She paused as Sofia nodded before whispering something to her amulet, the familiar warm pink glow pulsating through her fingers. "We will hold them off as long as we can, so that you can find your family and check on them."

Sofia released her amulet, the small jewel resting in its usual place once more, as a pensive look crossed her features. "I just don't want you guys doing all the work and putting yourselves in danger like that. What if something happens to you?"

Chrysta grinned at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sofia. We'll be fine. We've got some pretty strong and powerful people on our team. If all goes well, maybe we can defeat them on our own so that you guys don't _have_ to fight."

"I'm not sure how plausible that theory is," Merlin began with narrowed eyes, "but I suppose it's worth a try at least."

The princess turned as she heard hooves clacking against the ground behind her. Turning, she saw Minimus and Skye quickly approaching the group. "Minimus, Skye! How did you guys get here so fast?"

"I was already visiting my fellow noble steed," Skye explained with an air of pride. "We were planning a future trip to the Mystic Isles to a Winged Animals Event."

The fact that they apparently had done so _outside_ of the kingdom didn't escape her, but she wasn't about to ponder over that detail right now. "I'll ask later," Sofia murmured, deciding instead to focus on the main issue at hand. "We need your help. Skye, I need you to let Mr. Greylock and Mr. Merlin ride on you. Minimus, Mr. Cedric and I are with you."

"Where are we going?" Minimus asked, confused.

"You'll see." She looked back toward the Protectors. "I'll see you guys in the castle?"

"That is our goal," Orion assured her with an air of calmness about him.

Sofia nodded before looking toward Chrysta. She sighed heavily and reached out, hugging her. "Please be safe, okay?" She passed her Necessi-key off to her friend.

The crystal fairy chuckled and returned the girl's hug. "You too, Sofia. We're gonna make it." She winked at her charge as the princess nodded and climbed onto Minimus's back, Cedric following after her.

Sofia leaned down and whispered something to the flying horse, who made a sound of understanding. She looked toward Skye. "Just follow us, Skye."

The unicorn grinned as the two magic wielders were situated on his back. "Lead on, my princess!"

With that, the quartet and animals took off into the air.

"Any idea what she has in mind?" Vega asked the rest of the group.

"I'm sure it has something to do with a different way to get into the castle," Chrysta responded. "Meanwhile, we'd better get going." Using Sofia's Necessi-key, she formed a door directly into the electric barrier, her eyes widening slightly as the electricity crackled a bit before calming down, forming an opening before them. "Well, you guys… It's now or never."

* * *

It wasn't long before the air-bound group arrived at the familiar tree that hosted the Secret Library. For whatever reason, the barrier didn't extend to it, and therefore, it was safe to enter.

"What is this place?" Greylock asked in awe as they landed inside the library. He looked around, admiring the numerous books and the large blue pendulum that was now stagnant.

"It's a long story, literally," Sofia insisted. "Okay, I'm going to try something kind of crazy, but I just need you all to trust me, okay?"

"What exactly are you going to do?" Wormwood inquired, a hesitant look on his face.

"Just trust me, Wormwood. Everyone, hold hands."

"Oh, goody," the bird murmured sarcastically as Cedric and Sofia each took one of his wings. "I've always wanted to be a part of the good-guy-hand-holding routine; oh, wait, I'm a bird. I don't _have_ hands." He rolled his eyes.

Cedric took hold of Greylock's hand, and the other sorcerer grasped Merlin's hand. Sofia used her free hand to grasp her amulet.

"We wish to be small!" In a wave of magic, the four humans and three animals were transformed into miniature versions of themselves, making the large library appear even larger. "Now, things will be easier."

"I'm the size of a bug!" Wormwood complained. " _How_ is this going to make things easier?"

"Wormy, stop whining," Cedric ordered as he scooped the raven up and onto his shoulder. "I'm sure the princess knows what she's doing by now."

"Minimus," Sofia began, "and Skye, I'm going to give you some directions. From here is a secret passageway to get into the castle. We'll end up in my room, and we can go from there."

"And _how_ _long_ have you known about this?" Greylock asked in wonder.

"…A long time. I'll explain later."

"That seems to be the theme of this whole scenario," Merlin chuckled. "Perhaps we should get going now?"

"Right." Sofia pointed forward. "Head that way."

"You got it," Minimus agreed. "Hang on, everyone!" With that, they headed off again.

* * *

The Protectors had just passed through the village of Dunwiddie and were now crossing over the bridge. Surprisingly, they'd yet to see any actual people…including Princess Imaldrina and Galiviano.

"Hopefully, the villagers were able to get out before all of this happened," Chrysta reasoned.

"I don't think that would have been possible," Garish told her. "I bet they had a spell put on them or something."

"It wouldn't be outside the norm for villains," Orion reasoned. "I can only assume the same might have happened for those inside the castle. Otherwise, I'm certain they would have tried to leave already."

"I guess we'll find out," Vega concluded as they approached the steps leading up to the castle. She turned to Chrysta. "Hang on to that Necessi-key, because I'm sure we'll need it to get inside."

"Right."

"You aren't going anywhere."

The group turned briskly, only to find Galiviano and Princess Imaldrina standing behind them, their arms folded.

"You!" Chrysta growled, dropping to a defensive stance, scowling at the smirk on the exiled princess's face. "I ought to wipe that smirk off your face, you brat. What have you done to Princess Sofia's family?"

"They're safe inside, _not_ under a spell, believe it or not." She chuckled. "For my plan, they don't need to be. They were merely used to draw Princess Sofia here." She glanced around. "Although I can see that she doesn't appear to be with you…" She grinned, turning to a bemused Galiviano. "I bet you anything she's already inside the castle. She's known for her discreetness and clever mind, from what I hear." She stepped forward. "You handle these goons, Gal. I'm going to take care of the princess."

"You'll have to go through us first," Orion demanded, stepping in front of her to block her path.

She grinned, fisting her hands and powering up. "I do love a challenge…" Without warning, she turned and thrust some powerful magic toward Chrysta, who screamed as she fell over.

"Chrysta!" Garish and Vega gasped.

Chrysta groaned in pain as she sat up, glancing over her shoulder and gasping. "My wing!" Her left wing was badly damaged and singed, the top part completely dissipated and the bottom barely hanging on. "Ahh!" She seethed, doubling over in pain as the dark magic worked its way up what was left of her wing and to her skin, etching little patterns on her back.

"How dare you," Orion challenged, his voice low and dangerous as he glared at the wicked princess.

"Villains don't play fair, Windwalker. You should know that." She cackled as she and Galiviano powered up yet again. "Who's next?!"

The other Protectors fell into place, ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others had just entered Sofia's room via the hidden entrance. She guided them to the center before wishing for them to be their normal sizes again, which came as a huge relief to pretty much everyone.

"You have to go all that way just to get to that tree library?" Greylock asked.

"Yes," Sofia told him as she checked her pockets of her dress. "Okay, wand. Enchantlet. GuardoRing. Amulet. I think I have everything…"

"What do you want us to do, my princess?" Skye asked kindly.

"You and Minimus just wait here. We're going to go find our families and friends and make sure they're okay. Then we're going to see if we can help the Protectors." She sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I'm just ready for this to be over…"

"It will be soon," Cedric assured her, his hands gently resting on her shoulders. "We'll handle those two once and for all, and this months-long nightmare will finally be over."

She nodded. "I hope so, Mr. Cedric…" With little else to say, she led them out of her room, hurrying through the halls.

* * *

While the battle continued outside, and while Sofia was leading her group through the castle, many were gathered inside the throne room. Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Calista, Cordelia, Baileywick, a visiting Desmond, Cedric's visiting parents, and many of the other staff members had all assembled into the throne room for safety during the previous attack. While nothing had happened to any individuals, they'd been told that the castle was magically sealed so that no one could enter or exit (save for Sofia's clear alternative route), and the whole kingdom was under siege and blocked off via a dangerous magical barrier. There was no getting out…and no getting in for anyone else, or so it appeared. Even the throne room had been magically locked at some point, apparently by Princess Imaldrina, so they couldn't leave, even if they wanted to. Goodwyn had already tried numerous times to unlock it with his magic, but to no avail.

"I hope Sofia is okay," Amber mumbled, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers, a nervous habit of hers.

Desmond grasped her hand and kissed it before wrapping an arm around her for comfort, smiling softly as she sighed and leaned against him.

"Ceddy-kins doesn't even know we're here," Winifred lamented. "And who is this wicked witch, out to get my baby boy?"

"It's not the woman who's after him, Mother," Cordelia corrected, having heard the villains' spill earlier, "it's the man."

"That scraggly ragamuffin with the five o'clock shadow?!" She scoffed. "Cedric could take him down with a flick of his wand!"

"Let's all keep calm, everyone," Miranda urged, her voice still warm and steady, despite the situation. "Sofia and Cedric are very resourceful. They've been through worse than this, especially with Vor a few years ago. If anyone can handle a couple of wayward wizards, Winifred, it's our children." She smiled toward the older woman.

Winifred grinned and nodded. "You're right, Queen Miranda. Just have to have some faith in them."

Baileywick glanced at his pocket watch and sighed. "We've been in this room for quite some time…"

"Don't worry, Baileywick," James encouraged the steward. "I'm sure things will turn around any minute now."

"As much as I admire your optimism, Prince James, I—"

*BAM! BAM! BAM!*

The group was startled to hear loud banging on the doors to the throne room.

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys in there?!"

"SOFIA!" Amber gasped and rushed to the door, placing her hands on it and her ear against it. "It's me, Amber! We're in here!"

"Amber!" Sofia sighed in relief. "Is everyone okay?" She mimicked her sister's motions of pressing against the door to hear her.

"We're fine. Everyone in the castle is inside here, including Cedric's parents."

Cedric's mouth dropped open. "Mummy? Father? I didn't realize that they were coming here…" He instantly felt a rush of relief wash over him, despite the fact that he'd been unaware of their visit. Had anything happened to his parents, he'd never forgive himself. "Princess Amber, how long ago did the initial takeover occur?"

"I don't know… It's been several hours."

"Stand aside, Princess Sofia," Merlin insisted kindly, smiling as she did so. "You too, Cedric." He nodded as the sorcerer stepped back. "Princess Amber, it's Merlin."

"Merlin?" Amber was surprised. Just how many people did Sofia have outside that door? "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Helping, dear girl. Helping. Stand aside, and I'll unlock this door."

"It's locked with some sort of different magic, Merlin," Goodwyn acknowledged as he stood next to Amber. "I've tried multiple times to get it open, and none of my spells worked."

"It's clearly a dark magic spell. I happen to know the reverse to it. Again, make sure you're all away from the door." Hearing the affirmation, he wielded his wand and aimed it at the lock, muttering some indecipherable incantation. Before long, the spell was broken, and the doors swung open.

"Sofia!" Amber cried, rushing forward and crushing her sister in a hug. "You're okay!"

Sofia smiled and returned the hug, holding Amber tightly. "I'm okay… And you guys?"

"We're fine, Sofia," Roland assured his daughter as he approached them. He noticed the group with Sofia, and his eyes narrowed a bit once he saw Greylock. "Sofia, mind explaining why you have _him_ in your group?"

Sofia turned, catching the nervous look on Greylock's face. "Dad, it's fine. Mr. Greylock has actually been helping us."

"I thought he overthrew King Magnus a few years ago," Baileywick stated, folding his arms.

"Dad, we can sort this all out later," Sofia insisted as she released Amber. "The point is, he was helping us get to you guys, and he's helping us go up against the bad guys. I don't know about you, but I think we could use all the help we can get."

"She's right, Rollie," Miranda said calmly, grasping her husband's hand. "Safety is our number one priority right now, and if Greylock is a key to that, then we're just going to have to accept it."

Greylock whispered to Cedric, "I knew I liked her."

Cedric sighed and rolled his eyes yet again. "If Your Majesties will excuse us, we have some villains to take care of. Sofia, you stay—"

"I'm going with you," she insisted, her eyes flashing once, instantly reminding him of their previous conversation. "Right, Mr. Cedric?"

He gulped anxiously as he saw the looks on the faces of the others in the room. "R-Right… You'll stay…close to me."

"Sofia," Roland began in concern, "I'd rather you stay here…"

She smiled gently. "I know. But I'll be okay, Dad. This is what being a Protector is all about: protecting people you love. Just believe in me."

He nodded uncertainly. "I do, but…"

Amber quickly hugged her sister again, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. "You stay safe, you hear me? Don't you dare die."

Sofia giggled and returned the hug. "I have no intention of dying, Amber."

"Right," James agreed, as he jumped into the hug. "She's Sofia. She can do anything."

"Thanks, James." She smiled at them all and turned to leave, only to be blasted back to the ground, along with everyone else. "Agh!"

Galiviano appeared in the room, tossing the four Protectors onto the ground among the others. Chrysta looked worse for wear, with her left wing irreparably damaged and her outfit ripped in various sections. Orion had a huge gash on his head and was rather weakened. Vega's right arm was sliced open from her shoulder to her elbow, and several of her feathers on both wings were missing. Garish was completely knocked out, and a large bruise covered his left eye and most of his forehead.

"So much for your _Protectors_ ," the man laughed, sneering at the Enchancians and their visitors. "See, King Roland?" He smirked as the king growled. "Had you not listened to this sorry excuse of a sorcerer and banished me from the kingdom, none of this ever would have happened." He waved his hands flippantly. "We could have all gone about our merry little lives and been perfectly fine! But _no_." He glared toward Cedric. " _You_ had to ruin things. You and your bratty little 'apprentice.'"

"Sofia's far from being a brat," Cedric seethed. "She's got more courage as a fifteen-year-old than you'll ever have, as a discharged warrior with a lackluster knowledge of any form of magic. If you want me, Galiviano, you can come and get me. But you'll leave everyone else out of this."

"Mr. Cedric, no!" Sofia insisted, standing up and shuffling toward him. "We're in this together, remember?"

"Actually, _you_ are _mine_ , Princess Sofia." Princess Imaldrina fazed into the room, her arms folded and her long white hair billowing behind her. "Lest you've forgotten."

The Enchancian princess narrowed her eyes and fisted her hands together. "I'll never forget _you_ , Princess Imaldrina, and what you did to your own sister."

"Who, Ilene?" She scoffed. "So I cut out her tongue. Big deal! She never should have screamed." She grinned and, without warning, threw a blast of magic toward Sofia.

"Sof, look out!" James jumped up and grabbed his sister and pulled her toward him, just as the magic burrowed into the throne room floor.

Sofia breathed heavily and hugged James tightly before turning back to the exiled princess. "You're going to lose, Imaldrina. Because I have one thing that you'll never have: people who would actually help me without second thought. You lost that the moment you turned against your own family."

"Family is overrated," she bit back, powering up again. "I'm looking out for myself."

Galiviano gaped at her. "What about me?!"

"I'm done with you, darling." She sneered and used another blast of dark magic, attacking the former warrior and knocking him to the ground, watching as the effects of the magic froze his entire body and surrounded it with a dark sheen of smoke, the man's skin turning a sickening shade of white.

Desmond knelt to the man and felt for a pulse, the color draining out of his face as he looked toward the others, shaking his head. Galiviano was dead.

"You really _don't_ care about anyone but yourself, do you?" Sofia challenged, a look of disbelief on her face. "What had to happen for you to become such a cold-hearted person?"

"Stop analyzing me, Princess Sofia," Princess Imaldrina ordered, stepping closer to her. "You won't like the outcome." She lifted one hand yet again, only for it to be clawed and scratched up as Wormwood flew forward and attacked her. "Ugh, stupid bird!" She yanked him off her hand by his talons and tossed him against the marble wall, smirking as he made a small thud upon landing on the floor, unconscious.

"Wormwood!" Cedric aimed his wand toward the woman, a livid expression on his visage. "You'll pay for that!" He blasted a bit of magic toward her, hitting her alongside her face and causing her to growl.

She reached up to her cheek and grimaced at the pain and the blood. "Why, you little-!" She prepared to return the attack when she noticed that she now had more people to contend with.

Sofia, Merlin, and Greylock all held their wands up toward the woman, who just smirked at their indignance. Her smirk fell a bit as Goodwyn, Winifred, Cordelia, and even Calista joined them, their wands now wielded and aimed at her as well.

"What _is_ this, some sort of sorcerer convention?!"

"Of course not," Greylock insisted with a scoff. "That's not until later in the year." He smirked as he glanced toward the line of magic users. "I think it's time to show this spoiled princess what real magic can do."

"Wait," Orion's voice called out as he managed to stand, his form shaky and his head positively throbbing after the gash he'd received. Still, he stood, and he helped Vega to her feet as well. Seeing that the magic wielders had done as he'd asked, he stated in a clear voice, "Princess Imaldrina, you are hereby found guilty of illegal dark magic usage and the murder of one Galiviano, a former warrior of Enchancia. Surrender yourself to the Protectors of the Mystic Isles and come with us peacefully, or we'll have no choice but to arrest you and take you by force."

Princess Imaldrina glared at the group before her, her eyes narrowing specifically on an angry Sofia. She smirked one last time. "I'm not conceding that easily. I'd rather _die_ than spend the rest of my existence among the likes of you." She placed her wand to her chest and yelled, " _Interficio_!"

Sofia gasped and shielded her eyes as a bright light erupted from the wand, and when she looked back, she was surprised to see that the princess was now…very much gone. "She's…" She looked sadly toward Cedric, who knelt down beside Wormwood and scooped the unconscious raven into his hands. "Mr. Cedric," she whispered, concerned for both him and the bird.

"She used the ultimate destruction spell," Merlin explained to the others nearby. "She destroyed herself."

"AHH!"

Everyone in the room turned to see that Miranda had doubled over, all but collapsing over into Roland. Her hands were on her stomach, and her breathing was erratic.

"Mom, what's wrong?!" Amber asked, hurrying over to the queen.

Miranda, panicking a bit due to the stressful nature of the last several minutes ( _hours_ , actually), responded in obvious pain, "The baby's coming!"

"She's in labor!" Baileywick surmised. "Quickly, someone fetch the doctor!"

The end (and to be continued…)

(Next Story/Episode 24: Amid the Darkness)


End file.
